


Ours

by sanctuary_for_all



Series: Partners [30]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feels, M/M, Step-parents, they both have so many issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: "Steve," he said quietly, still not quite able to believe the man he loved didn't understand this. "She'sourkid."





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just before their wedding, written mostly to fill a very specific twitch in my brain. Feel free to ignore it if need be.

Danny always tried to get out of earshot of the people in line when his mother called in the middle of trying to get lunch, both out of politeness and to try and avoid any commentary from the peanut gallery. Yes, his mother was straight out of a 1970s sitcom, but strangers were absolutely not allowed to point that out.

"I told you, Ma. You _can_ pack heels if you want, but you don't have to." He rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out of there was another way to phrase it that she would somehow understand. "The wedding is going to be in our _backyard_. There is no dress code."

He lifted his head to look up at Steve, who was getting pretty damn close to the front of the line. He'd gotten surprisingly better about paying for things ever since they'd gotten together, but if he didn't take advantage of the excuse his mother wouldn't let him off the phone until an actual _murder_ happened.

"Sorry, Ma, I have to go. Steve's about to come out with the food." A lie, yes, but he'd just stepped up to the register and it was good to give his mother a cushion when he could. "Yes I promise you, I will call Steve's sister and aunt _today_ and make sure they don't wear heels. Knowing them, they'd probably prefer to come barefoot. Of course I'll tell him. Love you, too."

He hung up with a sigh of relief, heading back toward the burger truck. Steve was just now paying for their orders, and as he got closer he could hear the cashier coo as he opened his wallet. "What a cute little girl! Is she your daughter?"

As there were exactly two pictures in Steve's wallet – the other 10 million were on his phone – she had to either be talking about Joan or Grace. The picture of Joan was from her first Christmas, when a wave of maternal love had overwhelmed her common sense and Mary Anne had taken her in for formal shots. The other one was of Grace, the last year she'd gotten school pictures. Grace had given Steve one every year, carefully setting aside one of the special plastic keychain versions of the pictures for him. Both had been carefully laminated with box tape, the better to survive the various dunkings Steve's wallet tended to get during the line of duty.

He couldn't see Steve's face from where he was standing, but he could hear the smile in his voice. "That's Grace. She's the best kid I've ever known."

Lips curving, Danny headed over as soon as Steve stepped aside to wait for their orders. "I thought you'd have to go through parental bragging training, but it sounds like you're already an expert."

Instead of grinning back like Danny expected he would, Steve winced. "Sorry. I know I should have made it clearer that she was yours, but—"

Danny held up a hand to stop him, deeply confused. "What?"

Steve let out a breath. "I guess I could call her my niece, but especially now that feels really wrong. I stopped describing her as my partner's kid because I kept getting advice on dating a single parent." He stopped. "I could start using that again, actually, if you don't—"

Danny's chest tightened as realization sank in. "Steve," he said quietly, still not quite able to believe the man he loved didn't understand this. "She's _our_ kid."

Steve went absolutely still, staring as if he couldn't quite process the words he was hearing. "I know I'll technically be her stepfather, but—"

Shit. Steve had heard nearly all of Danny's rants about Step-Stan. "Yes, you will. And she's going to keep calling you Uncle Steve, because she promised me when she was six years old that she'd never call anyone else dad and there's no way in hell I'm going to suggest she go back on that. But that doesn't change the fact that Grace is _our_ daughter. You don't even have to use the word 'step' if you don't want to."

The slowly dawning wonder in Steve's eyes made Danny's heart hurt. He knew Steve had been screwed over a dozen different times before Danny had ever arrived on the scene, but he shouldn't even _question_ the fact that he had full access to everything Danny had. Hell, Danny had shared Grace with him even before he'd been willing to admit how stupidly in love he was (which, looking back, should have been a pretty big damn clue.)

Steve swallowed. "Thank you," he whispered, blinking against suddenly damp eyes. "I mean, it's not possible to love her any more than I already do, but—"

"I know." Danny pulled him into a hug, holding on tight. "You show me that every single day. I’m just letting you know what to say the next time someone compliments our daughter."

Steve held on just as hard. "I'll be sure to remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my [original fiction,](https://jennifferwardell.wixsite.com/mybooks) my [blog,](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
